


致命快感

by asper



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: rps预警！！rps！！时间线在met gala之后！





	致命快感

也许是因为音量过大音乐，或者是太过嘈杂的说话声。  
此刻Michael正凑在Chad耳边大声说着什么。  
但Chad发现自己一点也听不懂了，对方的气息就像灼烧的酒精，让自己的侧脸不由自主地加温。Chad忍耐着Michael嘴唇贴在耳边的气息，对方在自己耳边说话时吐出的热度肆无忌惮地灼烧着敏感的肌肤，以至于在男孩说完最后一句时忍不住在温暖的怀抱里打了颤。

“你至少应该给我一个解释吧，Chad.”  
“无缘无故地失联这么久。”

也许是因为心虚，也许是因为公共场合的亲昵让他难堪，Chad发现自己在Michael的步步逼近中根本没办法反驳对方。  
该死的。  
Michael趁着Chad走神之余越发大胆起来原本游离在耳边的嘴唇直接贴上了他的侧脸，藏在嘴唇间的舌尖若即若离地舔着他的皮肤，最后探进了已经烧得通红的耳朵。  
Chad觉得自己的全身的每一个毛孔都在为此颤栗。

“你是还在绞尽脑汁想着怎么骗我还是已经懒得跟我解释了。”

Michael看着一言不发但全身已经被自己撩到发软的Chad又忍不住想继续使坏。他们四周全都是玩嗨的名人，时不时有人拿出手机live直播。

“你说我要是在这里亲你，那些看直播的人会怎么反应？”

听到这句Chad才看见附近那些正在自拍的名媛们，他试图挣脱Michael的手却无奈被搂得更紧了，一直在为奎迪锻炼的Michael和最近忙着活动疏于健身的Chad体型差又完全恢复到了他们刚认识的状态。

“够了！我们换个地方说。”

在Michael抽出另一只手摸上Chad的臀部时，Chad终于压抑着内心的惊呼微微侧过头对身上的男孩轻轻吼了一声。

“嗯哼，我不介意啊。”

Chad甩开Michael的手自顾往后门的出口走去，身后的男孩看着头发间还闪着金粉的男人忍不住低头偷笑。

他今天怎么可能什么都不做就这样放这个男人离开。

走在前面的男人小心地绕过人群却没有慢下自己的脚步，在快要走到门口的时候被身后的男孩一把拉进了附近的卫生间。因为惯性还没来得及反应的Chad在关门后被Michael一把压在了墙上。  
本想借机去门口透气的Chad因为眼前尴尬的姿势皱了皱眉。  
“你到底想说什么。”

男孩轻轻歪了歪嘴角没说话，目光却一秒都没有从男人的脸上离开，灼热地在对方脸上来回。

“我其实一直很想知道…”  
“为什么每次再见到你的时候，都比上一次还要好看。”

Chad彻底失语了。  
他发现自己对这个比自己小十岁的男孩彻底失去了抵抗能力，Michael总有办法用几句话让自己完全没办法生他的气。比如像现在，前一秒还在因为男孩的无礼而生气的Chad现在却连抬头看向男孩的勇气也没有了，但明明自己才是有理的那一个。

“Michael，我们说好的....宣传期结束后就分开的。而且...而且一开始你就说…”  
“我说了什么？”  
“你说....我们的关系不会影响到我们的生活…当时不会，以后也不会。”  
“哦...所以说我现在是影响到你了吗？大明星。”  
“Michael，不要那样子叫我。”  
“难道我叫错了？不然为什么你要用之前的那句话提醒我。”  
“我只是觉得，宣传期已经结束了我们就应该和之前说好的那样。”  
“怎么样？装作不认识吗？”  
“也不是....Michael，你不要这样。”

男孩发誓他在Chad说出那句“你不要这样”的时候彻底硬了。

“好吧。你这段时间为什么不回我信息，我一直怕你在忙，电话都不敢打。”  
“我没看见…”

“你说谎的演技能再差一点嘛。”

Chad又陷入了吱吱呜呜的境地，Micheal见男人头低的越来越下便凑得更近了，鼻尖凑到对方的脸边，像是下了决心要从他嘴里逼出点什么。

“你不说话我就亲你了哦。”

Chad因为这句话正惊慌地抬头想要拒绝却被男孩立马吻住了。  
久违的亲吻让Chad彻底失去了主动权，他发现自己这一个月来的努力瞬间被击得粉碎。他试着不去想起男孩，避开所有关于他的新闻，在知道对方要来met gala的时候甚至想要找借口缺席，但到头来这一切却只能让他的想念加倍疯狂。

“你吻还是原来的味道，不过好像比以前更甜了。”  
“闭嘴，Michael！”

因为这个长达五分钟的热吻而喘息不止的Chad自暴自弃地把额头靠在了男孩结实的肩上。

“不得不说你的身体还是很想我的嘛。”

Michael不安分的手不知道什么时候摸向了Chad的下半身，隔着丝滑的西装面料男孩开始熟练地挑逗起对方的欲望。

“你说一个月没做我们的默契度还在吗。”  
“不知道你那里还记不记得我。”

“闭嘴！Michael！再说一句就从我身上滚开。”  
“wooo，豹子发飙了哦。”

成功逼急了Chad的Michael得意地吻了吻男人有些汗湿的脖颈顺势去脱对方的西裤，因为Chad繁琐的外套纽扣男孩放弃了去脱上衣的想法，只能贪婪地去咬男人大方露在外面的颈部肌肤。

“轻一点，Michael.”

面对男孩粗暴的拉扯Chad无法让自己不去担心一会儿需要提着裤子出去的可能性。

“我会温柔的。”

在终于扒掉男人身上的黑色底裤后，Michael拦过男人的腰让对方撑着墙面背对自己。  
下体暴露在空气中的不安让Chad忍不住想缩起身子，背后的男孩却迟迟没有动作，Chad羞于现状不敢侧头看只能咬咬牙把自己的臀部往对方的方向送去。而下一秒下身滚烫的触感让男人惊呼出声。Micheal在刚刚让Chad转过身后目光扫了一圈没有找到可以润滑的东西便趁机按照老办法来了。  
男孩双手贴上那一对怀念已久的臀部放肆地搓揉了一把，下一秒便蹲下身子掰开那两瓣细滑的软肉舌尖往深处舔去。  
敏感处高温的舔弄让Chad忍不住想要逃离，这幅身体已经离开男孩太久以至于在短短几十秒的挑逗下上衣已经完全湿透，身体冒出一层层薄汗。但被完全挑起的欲望却让Chad忍不住去迎合男孩的挑逗，矛盾的心理被男孩熟悉的温柔吞噬着，他忘记了去恨自己对爱欲的贪婪，忘了去恨自己毫无防备地再次陷入男孩的火热。  
安静的卫生间里，下体传来情色的水声让Chad脸烧的通红，他想压抑自己嘴边的呻吟但却在男孩舌尖深入的戳刺后呜咽着泻了出来。  
Michael发誓当他听到头顶那一声软糯的颤音后下半身已经硬的要顶破牛仔裤了。  
他一秒也不想忍了。  
在两只手指探进已经被舔到流水的小穴搅动了一番后，男孩的扶着自己的欲望迫不及待地往那个湿热的入口顶去。  
Chad的腰被Michael另一只空着的手用力揽过去，圆润的臀部直接贴上了对方结实的腹肌，他们靠的如此之近，Chad几乎能感受到自己的臀肉陷进了对方腹部间的沟壑。

“看来你的这里还记得我。”

在一记用力的顶弄后男孩插进了男人的最深处，Michael指尖不断摩擦两人交合的地方，着迷地盯着自己的欲望在那完美的蜜穴里疯狂掠夺着，对方紧致的身体和黏腻的包裹让他几乎失控。  
Chad经不住男孩毫无节制的抽插速度扶在墙上的手拼命地去抓墙面想让自己站稳，但纤长的双腿早已因为情动颤栗不止。  
在男人几乎快要跪下的瞬间，Michael一把捞起怀里人让对方以面对自己的姿势被架在墙面上，Chad忽然腾空的双腿本能地圈住男孩的腰双手揽上对方的颈部继续接受着对方彻彻底底的侵入。  
Michael几乎用了最短的时间把Chad逼向了高潮，即使一个多月的疏离，他的阴茎依旧记得在何处把男人送往天堂。Chad的嘴中的呢喃最后几乎成了软糯的哼声，在Michael耳边致命地催情着。  
男孩滚烫的精液最终射进了男人甜蜜的身体，头顶暖色的灯光落在两人因为热烈交合而浑身湿透的暗色肌肤上，闪出情色的光泽。  
抽出阴茎后Michael依旧没有放开Chad，他意犹未尽地保持着刚才的暧昧姿势，以至于体内的精液因为引力而从收缩着的穴口向下滴落时，Chad羞愤地想立马掐死沿着这个贪吃的男孩。

“Michael！”

捕捉到男人的小表情后，Michael伸手再次探进了火辣的穴内试着把里面残留的精液引出来，但肠壁紧贴着手指而描绘出的触感让高潮后依旧敏感的Chad只能委屈地小声叫出男孩的名字。

“怎么样？还想不想赶我走？还会不会假装看不见短信？”

明知问不出答案Michael却依旧没皮没脸地凑到男人眼前，嘴唇贴着男人的鼻尖再次逼问道。

“要是被他们发现怎么办….”  
“他们？”

Michael温柔地用舌尖舔了舔男人圆翘的鼻尖。

“他们永远都不会知道。”

“我发誓。”

 

\-- END --


End file.
